


The Queen and Her Consort

by damnfancyscotch



Series: TW Femslash '15 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Fraternities & Sororities, Happy Ending, M/M, My Favorite!!, Sexuality, Stiles and Allison are siblings, background Scira, background Stackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnfancyscotch/pseuds/damnfancyscotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is Allison."</p><p>The red-head studies her for a moment before a slow smile blooms on her pale pink lips. "Are you looking to become a sister?"</p><p><em>Not yours</em>, she thinks, because there is <em>nothing</em> "sisterly" about the way she watches the way the girl uncrosses then recrosses her pale, shapely legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and Her Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of the TW Femslash Fic Rec - College/University AU - supposed to be up a couple Tuesdays ago... idek anymore.
> 
> Time is an illusion. *shrug*
> 
> Most of the sorority/fraternity traditions in this fic are ones I've put in to fit the story and thus make no sense/aren't real (pretty much the whole last part of the fic haha). Don't take any of this stuff as what actually happens in real life, 'kay?
> 
> Also, please excuse any mistakes - haven't had a chance to proof read the way I usually do before posting.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“So,” Professor Young says as she hands back their papers during the last week of January, “you all did remarkably well on your first papers. I thought that it would be so incredibly magnanimous of me to give you a break on your research assignments and let you work in groups of two.” Over the excited chatter, the professor states, “They will, however, be groups of my choosing.”

There’s a low chorus of grumbles and Professor Young rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, ungrateful sprogs.” She passes the last paper back and grabs her roster list from the front of the room. “Okay, first, we’ve got Margot and… Shiloh.” She continues down the list.

Allison zones out a little, staring happily at the 92 on the top of her paper. She’d worked her ass off for this, losing sleep two nights in a row when her computer decided to die in the middle of the paper, causing her to lose three pages of solid work.

“Allison,” Professor Young announces, making her perk up, “your partner will be…” The woman glances at her roster before looking back up. “Kira.”

Allison closes her eyes for a second, cursing internally, before turning around to smile at Kira, mostly because she doesn’t want to hurt the other girl’s feelings.

Everyone knows that Kira Yukimura is a sweet sunbeam of kindness and clumsiness with a will of iron and a killer smile. Allison actually quite likes sharing classes with her because she’s funny as well as clever and she always challenges others when she disagrees with their points.

The _problem_ is that Kira is the Secretary of Phi Beta and she might want to study at her sorority house.

Maybe she can ask Kira to study at the library instead of the old Victorian beast because, lurking somewhere in those tastefully pink halls, there is a beautiful red-head who would probably love nothing more than to push Allison down a flight of stairs.

“So I was thinking,” Kira starts the second the professor tells them to break off and start discussing their projects, “that we could meet at the library today and get the basic layout for the project hammered out.”

Allison doesn’t have to fake the smile that tugs at her mouth. “That sounds great. What time works best for you?”

“Eh…” Kira flips through her calendar, tapping at color-coded blocks of time. “Is five okay? I can’t do anything past that today, but I have more availability tomorrow.” She gives a tired roll of her eyes. “Mondays are the worst for me.”

Allison gives a sympathetic nod. “That’s Wednesdays for me. I don’t know what I was thinking when I picked my classes.”

“I was hungover.” Kira answers honestly.

They both laugh and agree to meet at the library at five that night.

\-----

She ends up running into Kira by the fountain in the middle of campus around half past four, not noticing the other girl at first as she sees the poster for the combined _Alpha &Phi_ Valentine’s Day party to be held in the school’s ballroom. She sighs as she looks at it.

“Hey, Allison.” Kira greets, pulling an earbud out. “I was just headed over to meet you. If you don’t mind swinging by the house with me, we can walk to the library together.”

The house… _ehhhhhh no thank you…_

Instead of refusing, saying she’ll meet the other girl at the library, when faced with Kira’s curious smile, she finds herself nodding. Surely there won’t be many of the Sisters at the house at this time of day. Most of them should be heading to dinner anyway.

Oh god, she hopes they’re _all_ heading out to dinner.

When they get to the house, Kira holds the door open for her. “Have you ever been here before?”

Allison hums as they make their way down the hall, answering glibly, “A few times. Been to some of the parties.” They continue down the familiar hallway, the doors to the meeting room shut tight.

“Oh,” the Asian girl exclaims as they make their way into the common room, “this is Lydia.” And it certainly _is_ Lydia, in all her sophisticated glory, fixing a framed picture of a group of the sisters. _Goddammit_. Kira continues, oblivious, “Lydia, this is Allison.”

“We’ve met.” Lydia informs Kira with a sharp smile but a companionable touch to her arm. She levels a cool nod at Allison, not bothering to look at her, before leaving the room with a measured click-click of her heels.

Kira turns to her with wide eyes, whispering, “Did I just step in something?”

Allison lifts one shoulder, giving a lopsided smile. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.” And she really, probably didn’t. There weren’t many people that knew they were involved at all, though that was mostly Allison’s doing.

“O…kay.” Kira snaps her fingers and says bluntly, “I’m not great with tense situations. I tend to get nervous and say stupid shit.”

Allison tries not to laugh, a little in awe of Kira’s easy candor. “It’s fine. Really.” She gestures to the hallway that branches off the room. “Wanna grab your stuff and head to the library?”

“Yes.” Kira smiles gratefully and heads down a small hallway. She emerges less than a minute later with her backpack. “Let’s go.”

When the door to the house closes behind them, Allison lets out a breath and turns toward the library, wanting to be as far from this house as quickly as she can.

\-----

_“So we’re going to a frat party.” Allison states as the three of them head toward the older part of campus in the third week of August._

_“No, it’s a sorority party with our frat specifically invited, though others are always encouraged to attend.” Stiles tells her, bumping his arm into his best friend’s arm. “Tell her Scotty.”_

_Scott shares an eye roll with Allison, smiling the whole time at his best friend’s antics. “It’s going to be fun, regardless of what kind of party it is.” He turns in front of a sprawling house with large Greek letters above the porch. “Hey Lyds.” Scott greets the beautiful red-headed girl sitting by the door._

_Her brother actually bows. “So.” Stiles says, taking the pale, outstretched hand and placing a kiss to the knuckles. “I’ve heard that you’re now the queen ‘round these parts.”_

_The girl’s eyes shine with pride, though her reply is a demure, “Not quite yet.” She flicks her gaze to Stiles’ side. “And you are?”_

_Stiles grins and bumps Allison’s hip with his. “My little sister.”_

_Scott laughs, nudging Stiles’ shoulder, and says, “This is Allison.”_

_The red-head studies her for a moment before a slow smile blooms on her pale pink lips. “Are you looking to become a sister?”_

Not yours, _she thinks, because there is_ nothing _“sisterly” about the way she watches the way the girl uncrosses then recrosses her pale, shapely legs._

Mother of god…

_Out loud, she says amiably, with a glance around the party that’s already spilling onto the front lawn, “I’m not sure the sorority life is the one for me.”_

_The girl’s smile gets a little sharper and she holds out her hand. “Lydia Martin, New Pledge Liaison for Phi Beta.”_

_Allison winces, giving a sheepish smile. “Allison Argent, President of the local Foot-In-Mouth Committee.”_

_Lydia huffs a delicate laugh. “A prestigious position, I’m certain.”_

_“Quite sought after, but apparently, I’m holding tight at the top.” She grins, enjoying the easy flow of the conversation until Scott clears his throat._

_His smile is kind, though, not mocking, so she doesn’t feel that awkward when he says, “We should fully enter the party now, I think.” He gives a slight bow to Lydia. “My lady.”_

_She inclines her head, every inch of her exuding regality. “My lord.”_

_Allison follows Stiles into the house, through a long hallway covered with framed photos of past sorority sisters. She pulls him close and whispers, “What’s that about?”_

_Stiles whispers back, “Phi Beta and Alpha Sigma are Mates, like partner Fraternities? By sophomore year, the prospective presidents are often paired up. They cheer each other on, campaign for one another, basically like always having someone on your side, no matter what. There are a couple of pairs but I’m obviously pulling for Scott and, now, Lydia.”_

_Allison mulls that over as they enter a massive common room filled with people dancing, laughing, singing, talking, and drinking. She grabs a can of Coke from a table laden with drinks and asks, “What happens if one of them doesn’t become president?”_

_“I don’t know.” He grabs himself a cup, skimming some punch for himself with a ladle. “I’m not sure it’s happened before. I mean, it totally could’ve, what do I know? I guess you get a new partner? Not that I’m worried. They’re shoo-ins.”_

_“Giving away your secrets, Argent?” A nasty voice asks._

_Allison turns with a raised eyebrow, totally ready to tell whatever douche bag is looking to hassle them to back off when she sees her brother’s eyes flare and his mouth twist._

_“Not at all, Whittemore, just chatting with my sister.” He drops his arm over Allison’s shoulders and gives the other guy a dazzling smile that borders on feral. “Besides, it’s not really any of your business,_ Gamma _.” Gamma, probably as in Gamma Chi, the house close to her dorm._

Whittemore _… oh…_ Jackson _Whittemore, the guy that Stiles couldn’t shut up about all summer. She runs her eyes over Jackson, taking in the span of his shoulders and the cut of his cheekbones, the artful tousle of his hair and the tiny amused smirk tucked into the corner of his mouth._

_“Argent’s sister.” He runs his eyes over her dismissively. “Well, I can clearly see who got the looks in your family.” Jackson sneers, tipping his drink at Allison._

_She raises an eyebrow then shares a look with Stiles._ I get it. He’s _so_ your type.

 _Stiles raises an eyebrow back._ Should I?

 _She rolls her eyes._ Just do it already.

_Stiles grins at her and snarks at Jackson, “I dunno. I think I’m pretty enough, don’t you, Jackson?”_

_“Pretty enough for what?” Jackson barks back, but Allison can see the interest in his eyes along with the frustration._

_It’s remarkably similar to every other person Stiles has dated so she gently dislodges her brother’s arm and wanders through the party instead of listening to the banter and watching the two of them eye-fuck each other._

_After that, she spends most parties like she does the first one: walking around and talking to people and checking in with Stiles every now and then. On a Friday or Saturday night, unless she’s got something else to do, she ends up meeting up with Stiles and heading over to the Phi Beta house. If the party isn’t hosted there, it’s at the Alpha house and she’s even more welcome there, the brothers treating her like their sister, which is both annoying and oddly heartwarming._

_It’s a week or two before Thanksgiving break that Lydia, after settling on a couch next to her, places her hand softly on Allison’s thigh, lips a soft natural pink without any lipstick, an oddity for the red-headed girl._

_“Wanna do some shots with me?” Lydia asks with a smile._

_Allison studies Lydia’s mouth, the dip of her chin, the curve of her neck and nods, smiling. “Sure.”_

_Later, as Lydia presses Allison against her bedroom door, the sounds of the party coming muffled through the wood, Allison understands why she wasn’t wearing lipstick._

_She’s a huge fan of the decision._

\-----

After her study session with Kira, Allison flops onto her bed and texts Stiles:

**_I saw her today._ **

Stiles pushes open the door to her dorm room fifteen minutes later, armed with airplane sized bottles of vodka and he tosses her three as he plops down in her desk chair, propping his feet up, inspecting Hayden’s belongings across the room. She’s glad her roommate is at a late class or she’d have first-hand witness to Allison cracking the tiny bottles open and draining them in under thirty seconds.

Stiles lets her face plant into her pillows before he asks, “What happened?”

“I saw her and I still want her so much it is physically painful.” She garbles into the stuffing.

Stiles still understands her – perks of being related – and asks, “Do you want me to let you bitch about it or do you want me to help you solve your problem?”

She thinks about it before deciding on, “Bitch about it.”

“You got it.” He takes a deep breath and rants, “And it’s like, why the hell does she have to be so fucking attractive? Like, who the fuck gave you the right to look like that?”

“I know, right?!” She flops over onto her back. “Worse than that is that I know she’s actually a decent person, too.”

“Goddamn right!” He slaps the top of her desk. “Charity work?! Despicable!!”

“It’s not _fair_.” She moans, throwing an arm over her face.

He laughs. “These points sound familiar. Are we sure that Lydia and Jackson aren’t the same person? Like, maybe they’re actually both one being and that’s why they’re so similar?”

She laughs, despite her poor mood. “I can’t really picture Jackson in a mini-skirt and heels.”

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath. “Oh I _definitely_ can.”

She sits up and throws her pillow at him, satisfied at the distressed sound he makes. “Oh my god, shut up _please_. I do _not_ need to learn anymore of your kinks.”

“I told you not to take my laptop in high school. I _always_ told you it was a bad idea.”

“Yeah, well,” she grumbles, “I just thought you were being a dick.”

“Nah.” He says with a kind smile that edges toward evil when he adds, “Just _looking_ at dicks.”

She scowls. “The year without you at home was like a vacation.”

He abandons her desk chair and hops onto her bed, jostling her. “I would trade you for food in a heartbeat.”

“I’m prettier than you.” She snaps.

“Different beauty standards.” He shrugs. “But remember, I have a ribbon stating that I’m prettier than you.”

She rolls her eyes, flopping back on the bed, accepting defeat mostly because she’s too tired and drunk to go on. “That was years ago and the judge was senile. She meant for me to win.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” He leans back next to her, close enough that their shoulders touch. “Look, I’m not telling you that you’re being ridiculous but you _know_ you’re being ridiculous, right?”

“As if you weren’t just as insufferable over Christmas break while you agonized about having to spend New Year’s with Jackson.”

“Exactly.” He nudges her arm. “I can recognize it because I was the same.”

She pouts, frustrated in a weird way that he won’t fight with her. “Worse.”

He concedes with a laugh. “Yeah, okay, I was worse.”

Allison protests, “And now you and Jackson are dating or whatever and I’m happy for you, but I don’t know if Lydia will forgive me.”

“Oh my god.” Stiles grouses. “You know, you didn’t do anything _that_ bad, right?” He sighs, waves his hand in the air. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you hurt her feelings, but it isn’t totally unfixable. Just apologize.”

“I just…” She looks at her brother’s frustrated face and sighs. “I don’t expect you to completely understand me, okay?” She picks at the thread on her quilt. “You’ve known who you are and who you like since we were kids. It’s just been taking me a little longer.”

Stiles rubs his face, letting out a sigh. He reminds her, tone a lot gentler, “You dated Heather last summer, went out a few times with that girl uh… Sarah?”

“Sally.” She corrects before she shrugs. “And it was nice. I liked them both well enough. But it didn’t feel as real as this, I guess. I _really_ like Lydia. I’m just a little scared I’m gonna fuck everything up. And, well, I kind of already did, so, there ya go. See, that's what happens!”

Stiles is silent for a moment before he asks, “Is this about Mom?” He wiggles a little. “Really, Ally, don’t let her freak you out. She’ll come around soon and Dad’s already there. Besides, she’s still got Liam to be the perfect straight child for her, sweet tiny thing that he is.”

“Bless that ickle face.” She responds automatically. “But, no, it’s not really about that. I’m just not sure, about _anything_ really. The world makes you think that when you’re eighteen, you’re suddenly an adult, all wise and knowing and shit. And then I get here and suddenly I realize how clueless I am, about almost everything.”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, I’m turning twenty soon and I don’t know shit.” He hums thoughtfully. “I probably won’t know shit when I’m forty, either.”

“Dad seems okay and he’s already been there, done that.” She offers, staring at the ceiling.

He shakes his head, something like awe in his voice. “Dad is a supernatural being.”

“He’s gotta be.” She agrees.

“Werewolf.” He supplies.

She shakes her head. “Warlock.”

Stiles chuckles. “We’ll see when the time for his big reveal comes. I’m still saying it’ll be when he’s eighty and hasn’t changed physically in thirty years.” He sits up, looking down at her. “You didn’t even eat dinner, did you?”

She rolls her eyes. “What gave you that idea?”

“You’re slurring.” He gestures to the three small liquor bottles. “You’re normally seven or eight deep before that happens, ergo, empty stomach. Come on.”

“ _You’re_ an ergo…” She mutters mutinously but she still gets up and shoves shoes onto her feet, following him into the hall.

He ignores her _stellar_ comeback and suggests, “In and Out?”

“You’re my favorite older brother.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He grins at her, spinning the keys to his Jeep around his finger. “I know.”

\-----

_“Christmas break is coming up.” Lydia states as they lie in her bed, toying with Allison’s hair where it’s spread across her pillow._

_Allison watches her through half-lidded eyes, taking in the way the moonlight spilling through the curtains outlines her features and making her look ethereal and immortal._

_“We started a New Year’s tradition last year. It was really fun.” Allison remembers Stiles leaving right after Christmas last year. She hums as Lydia continues playing with her hair. “You should come to the mountains with us.”_

_“Us?” Allison mumbles, almost asleep, though she doesn’t ever sleep over with Lydia._

_“Yeah. Scott, Kira, Derek, Braeden, Jackson, Stiles, me. We go the first week of summer, after school lets out. You should go too, round out the numbers.”_

_She runs through the list silently and realizes… it’s all couples, except for Stiles and Jackson, of course, but let’s be real, they’re well on their way to snapping their tension with hate sex in a janitor’s closet. She sits up, looking around for her bra, suddenly uncomfortable. “I don’t know.”_

_“It’ll be fun.” Lydia sits up too, running her hand down Allison’s bare back, sounding wistful. “Think about it: the trees all beautifully frosted, we don’t have to drive so we can drink as much as we want, crackling fires and skies so wide you feel like you can see every star.”_

_Allison spots her bra, sliding out of bed to grab it. She puts it on then turns back to Lydia. “I mean, yeah, it sounds nice, but I just don’t know if that’s a good idea, uh, we don’t really go out, um, I mean,_ we _, we_ aren’t _…”_

_The longer she speaks, the more Lydia’s face shutters, her neutral mask slipping over her features, making her as unreadable as most people know her to be._

_“Maybe you should go.” Lydia informs her coldly, sliding out of bed and reaching for a t-shirt. Her letters are stretched across her chest, mocking Allison._

_She tries to say_ something _. “Lyds, I don’t, it’s not.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m just not_ sure _, and I-”_

_“Not sure?” Lydia laughs and it’s an ugly sound. “Allison, if you don’t get this yet, I’m not positive I can make this any clearer for you.”_

_“I don’t know. It’s all just a little crazy right now, finals and the holidays and-”_

_Lydia interrupts her with a raised hand this time. “You know what? I don’t have the energy for this.” She gestures toward the door, turning her back and pulling on pajama pants. “Just go.”_

_She takes a step and reaches out. “Lyds…”_

_“I said, get out.” Lydia’s hands clench by her sides._

_“But-”_

_Lydia whirls on her, eyes shining and fists trembling by her sides as she hisses, “I really don’t want to look at you anymore so why don't you do me a favor and get the fuck out of my room like I told you to, okay?”_

_It’s like a sucker punch to her gut. She sucks in an injured breath, pulling on her pants as she blinks teary eyes. Her hands shake as she tugs her hoodie over her head, grabs her shoes, and moves out the door and into the dark sorority house._

_She walks all the way back to her dorm without even realizing that she’s still barefoot until her roommate turns with a curious expression when she walks in the door._

_“Dude, Allison, why are you carrying your shoes?”_

_She looks down in shock, realizing that her feet are so cold that they’ve got no feeling in them. She shrugs, dropping her shoes at the end of her bed before climbing under the blankets fully clothed._

_“Uh, are you okay?” Hayden asks. “Aren’t you normally at the Phi house on Tuesdays?”_

_Allison laughs but she stops herself before it can become sobbing. She waves her hand at Hayden and says with false cheer, “Change of plans.”_

_“Okay… as long as you’re good. I’ve gotta finish this paper so I’ll be up for a while, if you, uh, need anything.”_

_“Thanks.” She burrows deeper into her bed, pulling pillows closer until she’s just another lump in the pile of bedding._

_Only when she’s sure that Hayden isn’t paying attention, singing along lowly to whatever song is playing on her headphones, does she let the tears roll down her face._

_She’s an idiot and she’s ruined_ everything _._

\-----

“Did you say anything to her after?” Stiles asks, licking ketchup off his thumb.

Allison shrugs, picking at her fries. “The only thing I could have said was ‘I’m sorry’ and trust me, I sent enough texts that said exactly that.”

“She ever reply?”

“Nope.”

He huffs, taking a bite of his burger and mumbling through his food, “That sucks, dude.”

“I know.” She rolls her napkin in her hand, looking out the window of the Jeep as other students amble past them.

“Hey. You want my advice?” Stiles’ voice is soft and she looks over at him. She nods, feeling like a little kid again. “Alright, as your big brother, here is my official counsel: if you still care about her, you need to tell her and let her know that you’re sorry in person.”

“What if,” her voice is small, wavering a little, “what if she doesn’t want to hear it? What if I say it and she doesn’t care?”

“Then that’s her right.” He pats her shoulder. “You have to give her all the pieces and let her figure out what she wants to do with them.” He shoves her a little. “For the record, if she doesn’t want to be with you then I think she’s more than a little crazy, but I’m impartial, so.” He shrugs and steals some of her fries.

She grins at him, shoving him back. “Will you help me?”

Stiles grins at her. “Of course, kid. You know I’ve always got your back.” He crumples up his burger wrapper, lips pursed as he frowns. He snaps his fingers and his face lights up with a wide smile. “Actually, I think I have an idea.”

\-----

It’s an oddly simple plan, as far as a “Stiles Plan” goes:

Step One – Make a picnic at Lydia’s favorite table to study at in the library. (Ignore the curious stares from other students at nearby tables. It’s a Thursday night and people are posted up everywhere, studying alone or in groups.)

Step Two – Have Scott and Stiles distract Lydia from entering the building too quickly as Allison sets everything up. (She can’t find the brie and she digs hurriedly through the bag because it’s Lydia’s favorite and she needs to put it out.)

Step Three – Try not to make eye contact with the exasperated librarian as Stiles’ wolf howl he’s using as a signal echoes through the library. (Pretending not to know her brother is something she’s gotten quite good at over the years.)

Step Four – Sit at the table and try not to fidget too much or vomit from nervousness. (This one’s a bit harder than she expected and she has to take several deep breaths.)

Step Five – Speak to Lydia.

The red-head is looking back at what Allison assumes is the spectacle of Scott and Stiles as they laugh boisterously while getting hustled from the building by the librarian. When she turns around, rolling her eyes, there’s a small smile on her lips.

The smile falls away when she spots Allison at her table. She flicks her green eyes over the spread as she moves slowly closer, hand tight on the strap of her bookbag.

“Hey.” Allison says weakly, offering a soft smile.

“Hello.” Lydia responds, voice cold and face blank.

“Would, uh, would you like to sit down?” Allison gestures to the seat that she knows Lydia sits in.

Lydia’s lips purse. “Not particularly.” She does move closer, though, dropping her bag next to her chair as she takes in the spread set out on the table. She turns the bottle of sparkling water around so she can read the label. “Peach.”

“Your favorite.” Allison murmurs, hands clenched in her lap. It’s the hardest flavor to find for some reason but Allison looked all over for it.

Lydia’s indifferent mask cracks, for just a second, and she sighs, settling into her chair. She gives Allison a hard look. “What are you doing, Allison?”

She drops her eyes a little as she shrugs. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Why?” The suspicion in her tone is painful and Allison flinches a little.

“Because you deserve it.” Allison raises her eyes, meeting the hard green gaze, and adds, “And because I wanted to apologize to you.”

Lydia reaches out and snags a piece of bread, ripping it into several pieces. “If you’re trying to get back into my good graces so that you can get back together with me, it’s not going to work.”

Allison nods, tapping the edge of her plate. “I understand. It’s not really that, particularly…” She sighs at the snort from the other girl. “I miss you, Lyds. I miss spending time with you, not just as, well, _us_ , but also just talking to you.”

“Hm.” She takes a piece of the brie – Allison cheers internally – and places it on a piece of bread with a dollop of raspberry preserves. “So you’re not interested in resuming _us_ at all.” She takes a delicate bite.

“I… can’t say that because it’s not true.” She smiles as Lydia rolls her eyes. “I won’t lie to you. I’m still interested in you.”

“Why should I bother with you?” Lydia asks frankly. “You’re so afraid of your feelings that you completely denied that anything was going on with us.”

Allison nods, accepting the statement, even as it stings. “That’s true. I _was_.” She takes a deep breath and leans forward. “I’ve thought about it, about a lot of things, and I can’t promise that I’m always going to know what to do or what to say, but I’d really just like to be able to be your friend again.”

“We weren’t ever really friends, you know that, right?” Lydia reminds her. “You were the girl I immediately wanted. Not for a friendship, though that wasn’t an unpleasant idea. I wanted you because I wanted to get with you.”

Allison huffs an acknowledging laugh. “Yeah, well, maybe we should have been friends first.”

Lydia fiddles with another piece of bread, not putting anything on it, just staring at Allison. “Maybe.”

After a minute, she asks, “So, could we?” Lydia raises an eyebrow. “Be friends?” She tries not to sound too hopeful.

The red-head studies her, eyes narrowing, before she nods slowly. “Alright.” She looks at the food so she misses the flash of Allison’s relieved grin. “You have to help me eat this. There’s too much food here for me to eat by myself.”

She tries to keep her voice relaxed. “Okay.”

Lydia smiles and it’s close to the one she used to give Allison. It’s not perfect, not exactly what she wants, but it’s a start.

She rolls her eyes as Stiles and Scott peek around the edge of a bookcase and shoot her thumbs up. She smiles, though, and subtly waves them off. Lydia turns and offers her a piece of bread with cream cheese and salami on it - _her favorite_ \- with a soft smile quirking her mouth - _also her favorite_.

She smiles back and takes the snack, nodding at the book that Lydia pulls from her bag. “What class are you studying for?”

Lydia sighs and starts talking about her professor for the course, how obnoxious he is, and Allison enjoys the sound of her voice, hopeful that they’re stepping in the right direction to fixing things.

\-----

A couple weeks later, Allison’s phone rings as she’s getting out of the shower. She quickly secures her towel and grabs for the phone. It’s video call from Lydia and she glances down at herself before shrugging and accepting the call.

They’re friends now, so it’s not a big deal. It’s not like she’s _actually_ naked.

Lydia’s face comes up on the screen and she immediately starts speaking. “I need your help.”

Allison smiles, grabbing her stuff and shoving her feet into flip flops. “Okay. What’s up?”

“The Valentine’s Day party is in less than three hours and everything is perfect except for the fact that I cannot find my fucking red dress.” Lydia flops down onto her bed and Allison sees that she’s lying in a pile of discarded clothing.

Lydia has several red dresses but there’s one specific one she’d been planning to wear tonight. “The one with the heart cut out on the back?” Allison asks just to confirm, slipping into her dorm room. She nods at Hayden when the girl glances back before turning to face her computer again.

“ _Yes_.” Lydia groans. “Do you remember where I put it? I picked it up from the cleaner’s last week and now I can’t find it.”

“Uhm…” Allison thinks about it as she props her phone against her pillows and looks around for her clothes. She grabs everything from the drawers below her bed and asks, “Did you ever actually take it out of your car?”

She glances up and Lydia is now face-down, groaning softly. She repeats the question and Lydia scowls, flopping onto her back. Allison drops her eyes when she realizes that Lydia is only wearing a bra on top.

“Now that you mention it, I don’t actually remember bringing it inside.” Lydia smiles and turns her head to look at her phone. “Thank you.”

Allison waves her hand. “I didn’t do anything. Go get your dress and have a drink before the party or you’re going to punch someone in the face ten minutes in.”

Lydia laughs and rolls her eyes. “Are you coming tonight?”

“Eh, I don’t know.” Allison waffles, moving out of view of the phone screen and sliding on her underwear and bra. She tugs on a tank top before picking up the phone again. “I mean, it’s just going to be a bunch of drunken happy couples and desperate single people.”

Lydia gives her a hard look and states, “You should come. It’ll be more fun if you’re there.” She pouts at Allison’s shrug. “Come on,” she cajoles, “you’re my friend and I want you to be there. It’ll be fun.”

“Ugh, fine! Stop with the sad face, you jerk.” Allison looks at her closet, biting her bottom lip. “Now I have to find something to wear.”

“The dark rose lace dress.” Lydia suggests, looking at the ceiling as she adds, “With those ankle boots you got for Christmas.”

Allison narrows her eyes. “Stiles showed impeccable gift giving with that particular present.”

Lydia looks at her, a deceptively innocent look on her face. “Aren’t thoughtful siblings the best?”

“They certainly are.” Allison hums. “Alright, I have to go. I actually have to fix my hair instead of putting in a bun like I was going to. I’ll see you at eight, okay?”

“Okay.” Lydia smiles happily then hangs up.

“This is a trap.” Hayden pipes up, making Allison jump.

She looks at her roommate, the girl’s raised eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Hayden snorts, gesturing at Allison’s phone. “She wants you so bad it’s criminal.”

Allison shrugs, tossing her phone onto her bed and going to her closet. “We’re friends, that’s all.”

“Yeah, _oh_ -kay.” Hayden snarks, pulling her headphones back over her ears. She mumbles, “I won’t wait up for you tonight.”

Allison rolls her eyes and searches for her rose lace dress, ignoring her roommate. She and Lydia are _friends_ now. Friends and nothing more… no matter how frustrating that is to acknowledge.

She meets Stiles and Scott as she walks past the Alpha house, both of them dressed quite nicely.

“Well, well, don’t you look lovely?” Stiles asks, tweaking her nose.

She swats at his hand, shoving him a little, before turning to Scott and saying, “You look very nice, Scott.”

Scott grins. “Thanks. You look really pretty.”

“Thank you.” She turns and rolls her eyes at Stiles’ pouting face. “You look nice too, idiot.”

“Well, gee, _thanks_ Ally. You’re sooo sweet.” Stiles pulls her into a hug, though he’s careful not to mess up her hair. “I thought you weren’t gonna come out tonight?”

She sighs. “Lydia guilted me into it, said how hard she worked on it and how important to her it was, blah blah blah.”

“You poor creature.” Stiles pats her cheek gently. “How you must suffer.”

“My life is extremely taxing at times.” She declares, throwing her nose in the air.

“That is life, darling girl. Therefore, we should drink!” He produces a flask from his pocket and hands it to her.

“What is it?” She unscrews the cap and gives a sniff.

“Vodka.” Scott answers. “Just enough to take the edge off of nerves.”

Stiles and Allison share a knowing look and she asks, “How _are_ things with Kira, by the way? She seems pretty happy in class.”

“Really?” Scott asks, looking pleased as his cheeks pink a little.

“Yep.” She confirms. “You must be doing something right.”

“That’s… that’s good to hear.” Scott smiles dopily as Stiles claps his shoulder.

They join a few other groups of people happily walking toward the events building, laughter and conversation ringing around them as they go inside and head into the ballroom.

The room is decked out with tasteful red, gold, and white decorations. A DJ is set up along the back wall behind a large dance floor where a few people are already dancing. Allison glances over to the food and sees a pale heart of Lydia’s back as the girl directs people laying out food.

Allison can’t help the smile on her face while she watches the red-head survey her handiwork with a hand on her slim hip. Her mane of fiery hair is twisted up in a loose chignon and long wavy pieces trail down her shoulders as she points to direct someone where to place a platter.

“So, how’s the ‘just friends’ thing going?” Stiles asks lowly as Scott breaks off and makes his way toward Kira who looks resplendent in a dark red cocktail dress.

“Very well.” She replies, rolling her eyes at her brother’s knowing noise.

“Glad to hear it.” He squeezes her hand when Jackson and a large group of Gamma guys enter the building. “Have fun.” He kisses her cheek.

“You too.” She calls, watching as he walks up to Jackson’s side and laces their fingers together. The happy twist to Jackson’s mouth makes her feel nice, a little melancholy, but still, happy for her brother.

“There you are.”

She turns and smiles at Lydia, who looks fantastic, eyes lined with dark brown and dusted with gold, making the green in her eyes almost glow.

“You look great.” Allison tells her.

Lydia smiles, tilting her chin. “I know.” She gives Allison the once-over and raises an approving eyebrow. “That dress really does look good on you.”

Allison glances down at the dress and smiles. “I don’t really have much occasion to wear it.”

“Well you should more often.” Lydia glances over at the DJ and frowns prettily. “Would you mind being my right hand tonight? I just need someone that I know won’t screw everything up everything I ask them to do.”

Allison laughs. “Sure. What do you need?”

She ends up spending most of the night standing by Lydia’s side, drinking wine and chatting with people, only occasionally running an errand or fixing something that’s broken. She spends a great deal of time leaning over and listening to Lydia’s sharp, witty comments, smiling as the words are whispered into her ear, hiding laughter against the rim of her glass.

She dances a couple times with Stiles, once with Scott, a couple times with some of the other Alphas, and once with Jackson who looks extremely uncomfortable and barely speaks to her before leaving her next to a smirking Lydia before retreating back to her brother’s side.

As the party winds down, Lydia leans against her shoulder and murmurs, “I’m so glad this is almost over.”

“Who’s turn is it to plan next year?” Allison asks, dropping her hand to rest on the other girl’s lower back.

“Hmm, the Zetas, I think. Or maybe the Deltas.” She shrugs. “I’m just glad my turn is over.”

“It’s gone really well, I think.” Allison looks over the smiling, cheerful crowd, the music thrumming through the room.

“Yeah.”

When the last song is over and a group of people in black start walking around and picking up trash, the people still at the party start to disperse. Stiles and Jackson have already left but Scott and Kira are just now leaving the dance floor, handfast and grinning at each other. It’s so adorable that Allison sighs a little and turns to find Lydia.

She locates her friend by the doors as she says goodbye to the people leaving. As the last few trickle through, Allison asks, “All done?”

“Yeah.” Lydia pulls her phone from her clutch, checking the time before she puts it back and smiles at Allison. “Ready to go?”

“Sure.” She glances at the people cleaning up. “Is there anything else we need to do?”

“Nope.” Lydia waves her hand. “Full service caterer and the janitorial staff are cleaning up. Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Allison still follows, even though she’s confused.

“The after party, of course.” Lydia says, giving Allison a “duh” look. She’s smiling though so it softens the sting.

Allison rolls her eyes. “Of course. How could I forget? Lead the way, _Future Queen_.”

Lydia snorts. “Alright, _Stiles’ Little Sister_.”

She swats her friend’s arm as they head back to the Phi house, walking silently in the chilly air. There are lights on at the house, but Allison can’t hear any music. Curious, she follows Lydia inside and looks around. The house doesn’t look like Lydia’s party-proofed it but maybe it’s not scheduled to start for a while.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” Lydia asks, heading down the hall to her room.

“Yeah.”

“The ice bucket got left on the roof after the last party. Can you go get it for me? I’ll be out in a second.” Lydia calls.

“Alright.” She calls back, heading toward the stairs and up to the small pavilion they have set up on the roof.

When she pushes open the door, she stops, frozen by the sight before her. There are white Christmas lights strung up, like usual, but there’s also a giant pallet of pillows and blankets in the middle of the roof, a small table set up next to them with the ice bucket she’s supposed to retrieve.

She makes her way closer, seeing that there’s a bottle of champagne chilling in the ice bucket and a small box of gourmet fudge sits next to it.

“So,” Lydia says softly, coming up behind her, “I’ve been thinking.”

Allison turns and looks at the other girl who’s got two sweaters in her hands. She comes closer, placing the sweaters on the pillows and squares up with Allison.

“What about?” Allison manages to ask, even though her throat is tight.

Lydia brushes a lock of hair from Allison’s cheek, tucking it gently behind her ear. “I don’t want to be friends with you anymore.”

Allison raises an eyebrow, trying not to smile. “No?”

“Nope.” She shakes her head. “I want to be more. But,” she rests her hand on the side of Allison’s neck, “I need an agreement from you.”

“An agreement?”

Lydia nods slowly, thumb moving under Allison’s bottom lip. “I need you to agree with me on what we could be.”

“And that is?” Allison lets her hands find Lydia’s waist.

“ _Us_. Completely and openly.”

“Okay. I can agree to that. Happily, even.” Lydia laughs and Allison rakes her eyes over her. She blurts, “Would you like to come to our house for Spring Break?”

Lydia’s brow wrinkles but she’s still smiling. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Allison lifts one shoulder. “That is, if you don’t mind our annoying little brother and my still-adjusting-to-having-two-gay-kids mother. My dad is great though.”

The red-head grins and pulls her closer. “It sounds like an adventure.”

“It’ll be something alright.” Allison mutters right before they kiss and _god_ , as cliché as it sounds, it’s like coming home. She pulls their bodies in tighter, inhaling the sweet smell of Lydia’s perfume as she runs her hands down her spine.

When they pull apart, Lydia takes her hand, pulling them toward the pile of pillows and blankets. She hands Allison a sweater then grabs the champagne, pouring them each a glass. “Sit.” She directs and Allison obliges, pulling on the sweater and accepting the glass.

“So what’s this all about?” Allison asks, sniffing the champagne and enjoying the way the bubbles tickle her nose.

Lydia smiles, pulling on the other sweater before she settles next to Allison with her own glass. “You didn’t come to New Year’s with us.” She waves a small hand at the open, cloud-less sky. “This is as close as we can get to the view of the stars up there until next year.”

Allison looks at the other girl, rather than the stars. “I’m invited to next New Year’s?”

“Of course you are.” Lydia slips an arm around her waist. “Who else is going to keep me warm in the mountains?”

“I see. You’re only interested in me for my body heat.”

Lydia’s lips curl in a smirk. “Oh, it’s not the only reason but it’s definitely a perk.”

Allison runs her fingertips gently over the other girl’s jaw. “There really are a lot of perks.”

“I know.” Lydia leans close and kisses her again.

There’s perks to being with Lydia too – and Allison is _so_ looking forward to enjoying every single one of them.

\-----

At the end of Allison’s sophomore year, she stands in the front of the crowd at the marble gazebo in Greek Circle, elbow-to-elbow with people both involved with Greek life and not. She watches proudly as the now-past president of Phi Beta pins the President pin on Lydia’s dress before stepping back with a smile.

The Alpha’s now-past president does the same for Scott, fist-bumping as he steps back and to the side. Sisters and Brothers move through the crowd, handing glasses of champagne to everyone.

Stiles steps up to Scott’s other side, holding out a pillow on which rests a finely-crafted tiara. Scott takes it gently, turning to Lydia with a smile.

“My Queen.” He says as she bends her head gracefully. He places the tiara on her head, the silver gleaming against her shining hair.

Lydia lifts her head and smiles at Scott, turning to where Kira, the new Vice President of Phi Beta, holds a gold circlet crown on a pillow embroidered with Alpha Sig’s letters.

“My King.” She says as Scott bows his head and she settles the circlet on his glossy dark waves.

He lifts his head and grabs her hand, pressing a kiss to the back as they turn and survey the crowd, the two of them smiling with benevolence.

Lydia’s eyes find Allison’s and she gives a wink.

“A toast to the new rulers!” Stiles declares, his Vice President pin gleaming on his shirt as he raises his glass of champagne.

The crowd cheers and tips back their drinks. Everyone starts milling around, chatting with their neighbors and Allison loses sight of Lydia and Scott as they step out of the gazebo. She makes her way toward Stiles, smiling at her brother, but she’s pulled up short by a small hand on her wrist.

“Hey there.” She greets warmly as she turns around.

“Hi.” Lydia reaches out, fingers touching the pin near the collar of Allison’s dress. It’s not an official Phi Beta pin but it’s still old, passed down to her by the fiancé of the past-president. It’s a small silver heart with two arrows crossed underneath it, meant to signify her relationship to the new queen.

Allison smirks, puffing out her chest, and lifts her half-full glass of champagne. “Long live the Queen.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, a helpless smile tugging her mouth. “Shut up.” She tugs Allison forward with a hand on her lower back, kissing the cheeky expression right off her face.

\-----

Stiles takes a picture right after they pull back from the kiss, perfectly capturing the laughter that colors Allison’s cheeks and the way the sun’s turning Lydia’s hair into liquid flames, the happiness in both of their eyes evident as they look at each other.

The photo gets hung on the wall at the Phi Beta house during Lydia’s senior year and then moves to Allison’s dorm when Lydia graduates, eventually migrating to their apartment after that.

Later, it sits on a table at their wedding, front and center, the placard underneath quoting Stiles' black handwriting on the back of the photo:

 _The Queen and Her Consort_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you wanna, you can tell me what you thought. ;)
> 
> Hate that it took so long, but there's a ton of stuff going on right now so, I'm doing what I can to get stuff posted when I have time.
> 
> Love to you sweet babbies who are so good to me - you keep me going.
> 
> kisskiss  
> ♡ Scotch


End file.
